freebirdiafandomcom-20200214-history
To the Moon
To the moon by roxi flame-d5eum5a.jpg|Some fanart of the big send-off. Birdie.jpg ToTheMoonposter0.png To the Moon is the fourth production in progress made by Kan "Reives" Gao. Story The premise of To The Moon is based around a technology that allows doctors to construct artificial permanent memories in the patients – such that a person can request attempts to alter their mind to wake up with memories of things that didn’t actually happen. The technology is mostly used to “fulfill” people’s life-long dreams, be it becoming a rock star or a millionaire or whatnot, when they did not succeed at achieving such things in their real lives. However, since the artificial memories constructed are permanent, it sharply conflicts with the real memories soon after the person wakes up, and essentially corrupts the person’s mind to a degree that they would not be able to function properly anymore. Thus, the operation is only done to people on their deathbed, in their last moments, to fulfill what they wish they had done with their lives but didn’t. The machine has one tricky limitation, however. How it works, is that it recreates interactive scenes of the patient’s life from their subconscious memory, and allows the doctor to step into it. They would then attempt to influence the person to make a different decision than they did – and if they succeed, a logical tangent of an alternate “future” (i.e. present) would be formulated with the help of the machine, and written into their permanent memory. The story follows two of these doctors’ attempt to fulfill the dream of a dying elderly man. In their course to do so, they traverse backwards through the dying man’s memories, unfolding his life story before their eyes. And his lifelong dream is, of course, to go to the moon. Main Characters *Johnny: The dying old man who has one last wish: to go To The Moon. His memories are explored and the story of his life is told in reverse slowly throughout the game. *River: Johnny's one true love. Things about her are learnt as the story develops. She carries a toy Platypus and likes making paper bunnies. She is very antisocial but smart, and has her own way of expressing herself. *Dr. Eva Rosalene: She works with Dr. Neil Watts to go back through Johnny's memories so that they can transfer his feelings about wanting to go to the moon to his childhood self. She tries to not get too emotionally involved in her work and she does what needs to be done. She also has a cool ringtone. *Dr. Neil Watts: (Aka: ''Lorenzo von Matterhorn) He works with Dr. Eva Rosalene at Sigmund Corp. He loves making jokes and he likes role-playing. He is the complete opposite of Eva Rosalene, making them a perfectly balanced team.'' Note: There are other characters that are very important to the story, but the game speaks for itself. Music Feedback Category:To The Moon Category:Interactive Game Show Category:Science-Fiction Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Psychological